


Forever your guardian

by Miss_Choco_chips



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asique no tienen de que asustarse, F/M, La advertencia es por Jack, Murió antes de ser un guardián, No mucho más, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Van a tener que leer para saber, ¿O sí?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Choco_chips/pseuds/Miss_Choco_chips
Summary: -¿Siempre cuidarás de mí, Jackson? / -Siempre, mi princesa. / -Elsa, cariño… lo siento mucho. / -Eres un mentiroso… ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Me dejaste sola! / -No lo entienden chicos, ella nunca dejó de creer en mí.Jack quería recordar su vida, pero no sabía que estaba mordiendo mas de lo que podía masticar cuando le pidió a las haditas que le enseñaran sus dientes.





	Forever your guardian

**_Forever your guardian._ **

 

.

 

_Miss Choco-chips_

 

.

 

 

 

Hacía frío, mucho más de lo normal. Los niños de Noruega veían asombrados como copos congelados particularmente hermosos caían del cielo, formando estatuillas o simplemente llenándoles de ganas de comenzar una guerra con nieve. Las risas y juegos llenaron calles, parques y escuelas, en una seguidilla invernal de felicidad. Incluso los adultos no podían evitar unirse a los pequeños.

 

.

 

En cualquier otro momento, Jack Frost hubiera disfrutado lo que sus copos de diversión causaban en la gente, incluso se habría unido a una o más peleas de bolas de nieve. Pero, para sorpresa de Norte, Hada, Conejo y Sandman, caminaba con desánimo, lanzando su nieve al azar, más por costumbre que por iniciativa. Parecía pensativo, decaído. Triste. Analizaba cada calle, esquina, letrero y monumento, pero aunque lucía ido, sus pasos no dudaban: sabía bien a donde iba.

 

.

 

Cuándo el muchacho alvino se apareció, horas atrás, en el taller de Norte, lo que menos se esperaba era aquella rara petición. ¿Llamar a los guardianes? ¿Para que los necesitaba Jack? Como fuera, le debía mucho al chico, de modo que accedió sin chistar. Los otros tres tardaron menos que un suspiro en llegar, curiosos.

 

.

 

_-“Quiero… que me acompañen a un lugar”._

 

.

 

No fue la extraña petición, sino el tono decaído y algo roto de voz, lo que los indujo a seguirle. No podía tratarse de Pitch, hacía ya dos años que le habían vencido. ¿Qué sería entonces?

 

.

 

Finalmente, Jack se detuvo. Estaban en la plaza central de Noruega, frente al monumento, que servía a la vez de tumba,  de la soberana más querida que esa pueblo había tenido alguna vez.

 

.

 

_“Elsa de Arandelle: Amada reina y hermana. Su sacrificio por el reino nunca será olvidado”_ , citaba el epitafio. La escultura de piedra de una bella mujer, con un vestido pegado al cuerpo, capa y una trenza francesa, los observaba con sabiduría y solemnidad.

 

.

 

Los Guardianes miraron con curiosidad al más nuevo miembro. Frost se había acercado al monumento, y acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la Reina. Sus ojos se veían perdidos, tristes, culposos.

 

.

 

No hubo necesidad de pregunta alguna. Casi como si necesitara descargarse, Jack habló, sin dejar nunca de mirar el rostro petrificado de la antigua Alteza.

 

.

 

-Poco después de vencer a Pitch –susurró, quedo- Me metí al castillo de Hada –confesó, algo avergonzado. La mujer similar a un picaflor abrió de par en par los ojos, sorprendida- Necesitaba… necesitaba saber más de mi pasado. Haber visto un diente no era suficiente. Quería saber más de mí, de mi familia… de mi identidad. Las Haditas que más me querían me ayudaron –confesó. Hada miró de reojo a algunas de sus ayudantes, que siempre revoloteaban a su alrededor, y estas comenzaron a silbar agudamente, haciéndose las distraídas-  y conseguí robar todos. Ahora no se si preferiría no haberlo hecho.

 

.

 

Conejo se removió, incómodo. El niño paleta parecía tan triste, como si hubiera perdido algún tipo de batalla interna. Ese no era él. ¿Dónde estaba el risueño Jack que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaba? Sandy posó una de sus doradas manos en el brazo del espíritu invernal, queriendo consolar un dolor que solo él, por haber velado sus sueños cuándo aún era humano, comprendía. Norte y Hada, uno más preocupado que el otro, se miraban de reojo. No entendían nada.

 

.

 

Finalmente, la única dama presente habló.

 

.

 

-Está bien, Jack. Eres un niño y te sentías curioso, es normal que hayas querido saber más de ti. No estoy enfadada: Fue injusto de mi parte no darte los dientes voluntariamente. Lo lamento –se disculpó. Quizás él solo se sentía mal por ello…

 

.

 

-Gracias, Hada… pero no es eso –dijo, mientras giraba para mirar a sus amigos. Acabó por sentarse en la base de la estatua, a los pies de la Reina- Cuándo desvelé mis recuerdos y descubrí quién era, me sentí tan culpable por haberlo olvidado… por **_haberla_** olvidado.

 

.

 

-¿”Quién eras”, dices? –parpadeó Norte. Por lo que él entendía y lo que le importaba, Jack era el guardián de la diversión y su amigo. Nada más. Obvio, tenía pasado, como todos; pero eso no interesaba, lo único que contaba era el presente a su parecer.

 

.

 

-¿”Haberla olvidado”?  -se interesó Hada, con esa facilidad de deducción maternal, que salía a flote ante el chico, indicándole que ese era un punto crucial en el cuál interesarte.

 

.

 

-Mocoso, ¿quieres explicarte? –Conejo, exasperado, comenzó a golpear rítmicamente el suelo con su gran pata. No se le daba bien eso de tener paciencia.

 

.

 

Jackson suspiró y volteó el rostro en dirección a las ruinas del antiguo palacio real, actual centro turístico.

 

.

 

-Todo comenzó cuando mi padre murió por proteger al rey…

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

_La mujer, vestida de negro, sollozaba suavemente, con la cara hundida en un pañuelo y su mano libre sosteniendo la de la menor de sus hijos. Sus hombros se sacudían, incapaces de soportar el dolor de la noticia que aún no digería. Su marido había muerto._

_._

_El rey miró con tristeza y un sentimiento creciente de culpa a la aldeana viuda, sintiéndose en deuda con ella.  Por salvaguardar la vida de Edward de Arandelle, su marido y padre de sus hijos había muerto._

_._

_Su esposa, Elizabeth, apoyó una mano en su hombro, en un intento de calmar su corazón. No podía evitar sentirse agradecida con aquella familia, pues de no ser por su fallecido patriarca, ella estaría en el lugar de Isabela Overland. Se imaginó a sí misma sola, cuidando de sus hijas, con el recuerdo de su marido y una fría cama como únicas compañías por la noche, y se sintió  morir._

_._

_Sujetando la otra mano de la pequeña Jaqueline, estaba su hermano. Ambos poseían las mismas pecas, el mismo color de ojos y de cabello. Podrían pasar por gemelos de no ser por la clara diferencia de edad (unos 7 años o más), de altura (medio metro, quizás) y género._

_._

_Jackson miraba con fingida entereza al rey. Ahora que su padre no estaba, sobre él recaía el deber de ser el hombre de la casa, de proteger a su madre y hermanita._

_._

_El monarca reconoció el miedo y la decisión en la mirada de aquel niño de 12 años. Se conmovió profundamente, lamentando que por su culpa, un chico de su edad tuviera que crecer tan rápido._

_._

_Se levantó del trono y caminó hasta pararse frente al joven de melena marrón. Posó una mano en su hombro y lo miró directo a los ojos._

_._

_-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, joven Overland,  lo que sea… solo pídalo y lo tendrá –prometió._

_._

_Isabel negó entre hipidos, su alma humilde le impedía aceptar causar problemas a su soberano. La decisión de entregar su vida por la del Rey había sido de su marido, Edward de Arandelle no tenía la culpa en su opinión. Jason Overland, soldado cercano al Señor de esas tierras, había visto en uno de sus ministros rabia y envidia mal escondida. Nadie más lo había notado, por lo que solo él estaba preparado pare recibir la puñalada que el anciano malvado pretendía dar a su Alteza por la espalda._

_._

_Jack, a pesar de coincidir con su madre, se vio en la obligación de pensar la propuesta del rey. Isabel era panadera, pero su sueldo no alcanzaría para pagar todos los gastos de la casa. Además, Jaqueline tenía que ir a la escuela. No le importaba su propia educación, de hecho sería un alivio para su alma inquieta dejar de asistir a clases, pero el futuro de su hermanita no podía peligrar._

_._

_-Señor, si no es mucho pedir… me gustaría que me consiguiera un trabajo que me ayude a mantener a mi familia. Soy muy joven para enrolarme en el ejército, y tampoco me gustaría tener que irme a pelear, arriesgándome a dejar solas a mi madre y hermana si algo me pasara. Por favor, su majestad –suplicó al final, sintiendo el apretón que Jaque le daba a su mano. Ellas eran todo lo que tenía, debía protegerlas._

_._

_Edward lo pensó unos segundos. Si por él fuera, dejaría a la familia Overland mudarse a su palacio. Lugar les sobraba. Mantenerlos no sería un peso para su economía de rey, y le haría sentir mejor, pero sabía que en su humildad verían imposible aceptar._

_._

_Finalmente, algo se le ocurrió._

_._

_-Claro, muchacho. Es más, tengo en mente tu trabajo ideal. Es bien pagado, tendrás comida, educación y ropa gratis. El único contra es que tendrás que pasar seis días de la semana viviendo en el palacio, el séptimo será tu descanso._

_._

_A continuación, susurró una cifra. Si el joven pensaba negarse, desechó inmediatamente la idea. Con ello su familia podría vivir cómoda, y sabía que su madre sería feliz si a él no le faltaba nada._

_._

_La dama de largos cabellos castaños dejó de llorar. Alzó sus ojos, rojos por el llanto. Jack cruzó su mirada, y pudo ver en ella la poca gracia que le hacía la idea. Pero también había allí un alivio, al ver que había posibilidades de mantenerse luego de perder a su marido; ambos miraron a Jaque, pensando en el futuro de la niña si Jackson no accedía. Cuando Isabel miró nuevamente a su hijo, parecía decirle que tanto si tomaba la oferta como si no, ella lo amaría lo mismo: era su decisión._

_._

_-Acepto –proclamó, sin dudar, a pesar del apretón de su hermana, a quién la idea de no verlo tan seguido no agradaba, sin importar el alto sueldo- ¿De qué se trata?_

_._

_El rey sonrió suavemente._

_._

_-No es nada complicado ni duro. Solo debes cuidar de mi hija, Elsa._

_._

_._

_._

 

-¿Te volviste el sirviente de una princesa? –silbó Conejo, quién, al igual que los demás, se había sentado en la nieve del suelo, sin importar el frío, a oír la interesante historia.

 

.

 

-Algo así.

 

.

 

Hada recordó sus palabras anteriores. Alzó los ojos a la estatua y comenzó a comprender las cosas.

 

.

 

Norte observó en la misma dirección que la guardiana de los recuerdos, detallando el rostro delicado tallado en la roca.

 

.

 

-¿Ella es Elsa?

 

.

Jack giró la cabeza, contemplando la figura con ternura y cariño en sus orbes acristalados.

 

.

 

-Sí. Mi Reina de las Nieves.

 

.

 

Conejo alzó una ceja, cruzado de brazos.

 

.

 

-No te imagino poniendo apodos cursis y melosos a niñitas, asique, ¿Por qué le decías así?

 

.

 

-Porque ella… Tenía una extraña cualidad.

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

_-¡Jack, mira! ¡Mira lo que hice!_

_._

_El chico dejó de prestar atención a su tutor cuándo un pequeño remolino blanco y azul entró en la biblioteca. El erudito hombre de barba y pequeños anteojos circulares suspiró, cerrando el libro, y se marchó silenciosamente. Una vez presente la princesa Elsa en el cuarto, perdía inmediatamente la concentración de su alumno. Ya retomaría al día siguiente la lección._

_._

_Jackson sonrió a la niñita, quién en esos momentos llegaba a su lado, con su trencita desecha por la corrida._

_._

_-¡Hola, su majestad! –Sonrió, subiendo ambos pies a su silla para poder cruzar las piernas estilo indio- ¿con que obra maestra va a deslumbrar a su fiel sirviente hoy?_

_._

_Ante su tono bromista, Elsa alzó la cabeza, fingiendo un mohín indignado. De ser menos educada, le habría enseñado la lengua. Por el contrario, sonrió. Ella también tenía sus cartas._

_._

_Sus manos seguían escondidas tras su espalda, usaría eso a su favor._

_._

_-Que fea forma de hablar a una princesa, encima que yo venía a hacerte un regalo…_

_._

_Eso llamó completamente al muchacho, cuyos ojos ansiosos buscaron aquello que escondía la pequeña de 10 años._

_._

_-Vale, vale, lamento haber ofendido a su majestad… Venga, no seas mala: dime que tienes ahí atrás. ¿En serio es para mí?_

_._

_Elsa se lo pensó. Debería hacerlo sufrir un poco más por molestarla, debía hacerse la difícil… Bueno, ya había sido mucho. Los ojos que el chico le ponía eran igualitos a los de su hermana cuándo quería algo. ¿Cómo negarse?_

_._

_-Bien. Cierra los ojos. ¡Sin trampas!_

_._

_-¡Sin trampas! –prometió, obediente._

_._

_Sintió algo frío posarse en su cabeza y sonrió, emocionado cómo si el menor en la sala fuera él. Llevaba tres meses como acompañante, sirviente y amigo de la heredera al trono, era normal que supiera aquel secretito tan bien guardado de la familia real._

_._

_Se enteró cuándo, una noche, a la semana de llegar, fue despertado por sonidos de pasos en el corredor. Iba a ignorarlos, pues podía tratarse de algún guardia, hasta que oyó las risas infantiles y susurros cómplices de las princesas. ¿Qué travesura estarían tramando? Su alma juguetona y divertía le impidió plantarles cara y enviarlas a sus cuartos, pero tenía bien presente que debía proteger a la rubia, por lo que silenciosamente las siguió._

_._

_La sorpresa que sintió al ver el salón de banquetes cubierto de nieve no fue nada en comparación a la que lo embargó cuando comprendió que esa hermosa sustancia fría provenía, ni más ni menos, que de su protegida. Elsa reía junto a Anna, ambas jugando en ese hermoso y paradisíaco pasaje invernal. Tan divertidas se veían que Jackson no pudo evitar meterse en medio y jugar con ellas. Aunque Elsa al principio entró en shock, pues nadie aparte de  su familia debía saber de su “magia”, pronto decidió que el joven Overland era de confianza, y los tres se enzarzaron en una guerra de nieve amistosa. Bueno, puede que los dos mayores se pasar un poco de fuerza en las bolas que se tiraban entre sí…_

_._

_Al final, los reyes los atraparon in fraganti. Luego de la reprimenda que les cayó por estar a esas horas despiertas, las princesas fueron enviadas a dormir. Solo Jack quedó con Edward y Elisabeth, quienes tras hablar largamente con él, le hicieron entender la importancia de mantener el secreto. El niño de 12 años juró, solemnemente, que jamás hablaría con nadie fuera de la familia real al respecto. Ni siquiera su madre o hermana escucharían de sus labios aquel secreto de palacio._

_._

_-¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?_

_._

_Tras un momento de silencio, la aguda voz de la niña se escuchó._

_._

_-¡Claro, Mi Lady Overland!_

_._

_Una risa acompañó el permiso de la infanta. AL procesar sus palabras, Jack corrió hasta la ventana de la biblioteca. Observó su reflejo varios minutos, antes de echarse a reír._

_._

_-Quedó muy linda la tiara, Els. ¿Has estado practicando dar forma al hielo?_

_._

_-¡Sip! Pronto podré hacer coronas para Anna._

_._

_Sonrió tiernamente al oír sus palabras. Elsa adoraba a su hermana, con un cariño más maternal que fraternal. Jack sabía que la rubia haría hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a la pecosa y curiosa niña de trenzas._

_._

_Ignorando los pensamientos de su “niñero”, Elsa se concentró en su mano, y al instante una bola de nieve se formó en ella._

_._

_-¡Mira! Ahora puedo hacer bolas de nieve, sin necesidad de hacerla aparecer y darle yo forma._

_._

_-¡Felicitaciones, Reina de las Nieves!_

_._

_Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de rosa, mientras se quejaba. El apodo no le gustaba, y ella era solo una princesa._

_._

_._

_._

-¡Wow, wow, wow, detente justo ahí, niño-paleta! –Interrumpió Conejo, exaltado- ¿Me estás diciendo que una niña común y corriente tenía los mismos poderes que tú?

 

.

 

-No; los de ella eran mucho más poderosos. ¿Saben? En cuanto recobré mis recuerdos, le pedí a Jaimie que buscara información sobre ella. En _Wikipedia_ , según la leyenda, se dice que incluso formó un castillo de puro hielo –sacudió la cabeza y señaló una montaña, que se veía a la lejanía- Ahí. No lo vi en persona pero sí en fotos, es impresionante. Yo no podría hacer ni las escaleras.

 

.

 

Norte miró con atención la dirección en la que Jack señalaba.

 

.

 

Hada, sin apartar los ojos de la figura tallada de la reina, comentó en voz baja.

 

.

 

-Que asombroso.

 

.

 

El albino bufó, observando lo mismo que la guardiana de los recuerdos.

 

.

 

-Ella no lo creía así.

 

.

 

-¿Una niña puede hacer castillos de puro hielo… y no le parece genial? Déjame dudarlo, mocoso.

 

.

 

-Bueno, Canguro… ella era especial. Y aunque en un principio no tenía problemas con sus poderes, luego de eso… -bajó la mirada, centrándola en su cayado- Nada volvió a ser igual.

 

.

 

-¿” _Eso_ ”?

 

.

 

-Cuando un lunes por la mañana volví al palacio, luego de pasar mi día y noche libres con mi familia…

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

_-¿Elsa? ¡Elsa, abre la puerta! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Voy a tirarla abajo, asique apártate!_

_._

_-¡No entres!_  
  


_._

_Por fin una respuesta. Suspiró, aliviado. Llevaba 20 minutos tocando, sin ningún tipo de indicio de que su protegida estuviera bien._

_._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dejas pasar? ¿Desde cuándo cierras con llave? ¡Elsa, dime algo!_

_._

_-¡Vete! ¡Aléjate de mí! S-soy un monstruo…_

_._

_Si antes estaba confundido, ahora se encontraba completamente anonadado. ¿Qué había pasado con su princesa en ese día que la dejó?_

_._

_Iba a continuar su maltrato físico a la inocente puerta de madera, cuándo la voz de una sirvienta, que llegase en total silencio al lugar, lo detuvo._

_._

_-Su majestad el Rey lo llama, joven Overland. Se encuentra en el estudio._

_._

_Miró la puerta, deseando poder atravesarla como un fantasma. Al ver que eso no iba a suceder, suspiró y caminó por el pasillo. Esperaba que el monarca pudiera explicarle la situación._

_._

_._

_Las palabras de Edward aun resonaban en su cabeza._

 

_._

_Elsa. Anna. Accidente. Magia. Trols. Recuerdos borrados. Aislamiento voluntario._

_._

_Sacudió repetidamente sus castaños cabellos. Eso… Eso no…_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Espera, muchacho! –interrumpió Norte, ganándose una mirada algo fastidiada de Hada, quién no pronunciaba palabra mientras el menor hablaba.

 

.

 

-¿Qué?

 

.

 

-Se más claro en ese punto, no entendí nada de lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué estaba la pequeña encerrada?

 

.

 

Jack bufó, pero hubo de reconocer que no había sido muy explícito.

 

.

 

-El domingo por la noche, mientras yo estaba en casa de mi madre, ocurrió un accidente. Según me contó el rey, Anna iba saltando por el salón, y Elsa creaba repisas de nieve que le sirvieran de piso, pero iba tan rápido… Els no podía coger el ritmo, y en un desesperado intento por no dejarla caer, tropezó, lanzándole un rayo congelado a la cabeza. Anna se puso mal, no despertaba. Los reyes oyeron los gritos de la princesa, y para curar a su hermana, la llevaron con un troll que, además, borró sus recuerdos. Elsa comenzó a temer los peligros de su don, y la rapidez con la que crecían. De alguna manera, ella y sus padres decidieron que la única manera de evitar más accidentes, y ayudarla a controlase, era aislarla.

 

.

 

Sandy, muy quieto, lanzó una mirada triste a la estatua. Él había hecho todo lo posible por volver las pesadillas de la princesa rubia lindos sueños, pero era muy difícil. Y sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. La época más oscura de la reina había sido unos cinco años después.

 

.

 

A diferencia del guardián de los sueños, Hada, Norte y Conejo estaban cada vez más sorprendidos e interesados en la historia. Arandelle había sido un reino cuyas creencias estaban algo aisladas de las del resto del mundo, por lo que la celebración de las  pascuas (en las que se busca huevos de chocolate), las navidades con regalos y la costumbre de poner dientes bajo almohadas no eran conocidas allí. Gracias a esto, ninguno de ellos había visitado jamás el palacio real; nada sabían de esa niña que, según les contaba Jack, había crecido demasiado pronto.

 

.

 

Frost se paró, inquieto, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Sus ojos se posaban en el suelo, la estatua, el cielo, la montaña y el suelo de nuevo. Parecía atrapado por sus pensamientos.

 

.

 

Hada se paró y revoloteó hasta él, rodeando sus hombros con un delgado brazo.

 

.

 

-No tienes que seguir contándonos esto si es muy duro, Jack.

 

.

 

Él negó repentinamente, con fuerza- Necesito… necesito desahogarme –inhaló profundamente, antes de soltarse suavemente de su agarre, para ir a sentarse nuevamente a los pies de la reina de roca- No recuerdo como exactamente, pero conseguí que Elsa me abriera la puerta. Me rompía el corazón escuchar desde afuera como Anna le pedía verla, y ella, por protegerla, se negaba. Pero sabía que si la presionaba sobre ese punto, me echaría a patadas, asique hice todo lo que podía: la apoyé.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_Una joven y hermosa muchacha, de alrededor de 15 años, terminaba de cepillar su bello cabello rubio platino. Sentada en su delicado tocador, observaba su reflejo en el espejo sin mucho interés. Con cuidado, retiró uno de los guantes que cubría su mano y tocó la lisa superficie._

_._

_Sonrió, llena de dicha, cuándo no ocurrió nada._

_._

_-Eh, bien hecho, alteza. Cada día mejoras. Es más, creo que estás lista para salir de aquí, hablar con tu hermana, hacer amigos, tener una vida social y dejar de comportarte como una ermitaña- habló una voz a sus espaldas._

_._

_Serenamente, ella volvió a ponerse la prenda de piel blanca- Buen intento, Jack –reconoció, mientras buscaba los ojos azules de su acompañante en el reflejo. Este, sentado en la cama, le devolvió la mirada- Pero meterte conmigo le resta puntos a tu campaña para sacarme de aquí._

_._

_-Tch –el joven hombre (pues de niño solo tenía el carácter) hizo un ruidito d disgusto con la lengua, cruzándose de brazos- Aburrida._

_._

_-Infantil._

_._

_-Amargada._

_._

_-Inmaduro torpe._

_._

_-Miedosa._

_._

_-Sigue así y hablaré con la cocinera sobre racionar tus porciones semanales de chocolate._

_._

_-¡Aburrida **y** déspota!_

_._

_-No me provoques, Overland._

_._

_-Uy, ¿he ofendido el delicado ánimo de su majestad? –se burló, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta pararse tras ella._

_._

_-Te estas ganando a pulso una semana sin dulces –advirtió, fingiendo seriedad, aunque se notaba una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus pupilas._

_._

_-Te recuerdo que no tienes corona, mi aún **no** Reina de las Nieves. Esa decisión no te corresponde._

_._

_-Puedo hablar con mi padre –sugirió, alzando aristocráticamente  una ceja._

_._

_-No me haría eso: me quiere demasiado –presumió._

_._

_-No más que a su hija y heredera._

_._

_-¡Hum! –viendo la derrota, cruzó los brazos nuevamente, cerró los ojos y ladeó el torso, como niño ofendido._

_._

_La delicada risa de la princesa inundó el cuarto. Sus ojos recorrieron con cariño y algo más la figura del único al que permitía tocarla y estar en su presencia tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera a sus padres los dejaba permanecer más de una hora en su cuarto, temerosa de herirlos._

_._

_Jack abrió un ojo y lo clavó en los de Elsa, aún parado tras ella._

_._

_-¿Por favor? –intentó. Ambos sabían a qué se refería: estaba volviendo al viejo tema._

_._

_Ella suspiró y se paró elegantemente. Caminó hasta el asiento en su ventana, pasando junto a él._

_._

_Una vez en su lugar favorito del cuarto, sonrió y negó, divertida por los vanos intentos de su amigo._

_._

_-No._

_._

_Rendido, él se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre el asiento acolchonado y reposó la cabeza en ellos, con los ojos en un punto fuera de la ventana._

_._

_-Anna me odia –proclamó, luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_._

_Sintió como ella se tensaba, lo hacía siempre que decía el nombre de su hermana._

_._

_Carraspeó, incómoda, y se puso rígidamente derecha._

_._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_._

_-Sí. Ayer me la crucé por los pasillos. Me arrinconó contra una pared y me cantó  las cuarenta. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas entendí, pero sí saqué en claro que está celosísima… de mí. Odia que yo pueda entrar y salir a gusto, verte todos los días, y ella no. Está algo-_

_._

_-Elige bien tus palabras, Overland –amenazó la chiquilla, frunciendo el ceño- Si escucho algo mal sonante… -dejó la frase en el aire, para dar mayor fuerza a lo que decía._

_._

_Sonrió. Su Elsa, siempre saliendo en defensa de Anna. Era evidente que nada le importaba más que ella en el mundo. Para la rubia, su hermanita era más que eso, era su bebé. Jack podía dar fe de ello, como fiel espectador en primera fila del rostro descorazonado de la princesa, cada vez que su co-sanguínea pedía permiso para entrar y ella debía negárselo._

_._

_Miró para arriba, pues desde su posición ella estaba más alta. Le sonrió con ternura. Su pequeña niña había crecido en una hermosa mujer, o al menos eso sería pronto. Y él estaba encantando de poder presenciar ese cambio._

_._

_Era fuerte, soportaba con elegancia ese encierro voluntario. Haría cualquier cosa por cuidar a los que amaba, y se esforzaba día a día para mejorar en el control de su poder, para así ser algún día una reina digna de su pueblo. Era humilde y solemne, además de que siempre sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir bien cuándo tenía un mal día. Su paciencia tenía el nivel de la de un santo, y su sonrisa era francamente preciosa._

_._

_Solo había algo que ensombrecía y a la vez daba un aire frágilmente tierno a la princesa: vivía llena de temor. Temor de no controlarse, de lastimar a sus seres queridos, de perder a alguien. Y Jack odiaba verla tan atemorizada. Luego de tres años trabajando para ella, descubrió sus pesadillas. Desde entonces, seis de las siete noches de la semana (la del domingo era la que se quedaba en casa) las pasaba ahí, en su cuarto. Hablaban hasta que ella se dormía, y entonces él se recostaba en el cómodo asiento de la ventana. Eso, su presencia, pareció ayudarla. Y de un momento otro, dejo casi del todo de tener esos sueños horribles._

_._

_Los primeros dos meses fueron los peores. Podía estar con ella en el cuarto, pero a una distancia de mínimo dos metros, que o respetaba o era echado a patadas. Un mes después, consiguió su permiso para palmearle la cabeza. Y ya pasado medio año del incidente de Anna, fue capaz de darle un abrazo a la asustadiza rubiecita._

_._

_Llevaba en total cinco años a su lado, la conocía mejor que ella misma y la quería con locura. A veces, cuándo se daba cuenta que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, se preguntaba de qué manera. No la veía como una hermana, su cariño por Jaque era distinto. Y desde luego, no pensaba en ella como una hija o simple protegida._

_._

_Solo una vez se le había ocurrido algo que se sentía verdad, pero el pensamiento era tan bizarro que lo expulsó de su mente. Él no podía ver como mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, a la niña que había visto crecer. A la que había cuidado y admirado todo ese tiempo._

_._

_No, era imposible._

_._

_-¿Qué tanto piensas? –preguntó la rubia a su siervo._

_._

_-En cómo pasan los años –inventó, rápidamente. Casi suspira de alivio cuando ella sonrió, aceptando la mentira._

_._

_-¿Te has puesto nostálgico? ¿O, a tus 17 años, te sientes viejo?_

_._

_Viendo su dulce sonrisa, tuvo un momento difícil para empujar fuera de su mente cierta vocecilla, que no cesaba de burlarse de él, y que unía su nombre con el de ella en una cantarina infantil que no dejó que terminase._

_._

_-No, yo solo… Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, ¿no?_

_._

_Francamente sorprendida por el abrupto cambio de tema, parpadeó._

_._

_-Estás raro._

_._

_-Tks, solo me siento algo melancólico, ¿sí? Es que te veo y… creciste muy rápido, sin mi permiso, mocosa._

_._

_-¡Jackson Overland, no olvides que soy la princesa! –regañó, con voz firme, que al muchacho  en nada afectó._

_._

_-Sí, lo sé –su sonrisa era tierna, y el joven corazón de Elsa latió más rápido de lo éticamente correcto. Sintió calor en el rostro y lo giró antes que él viera su sonrojo._

_._

_Cómo llevada por los mismos sentimientos que su acompañante, dejo sus ojos ir por el paisaje nevado, fuera de su ventana, mientras hablaba- Cinco años juntos… ¿Cuántos más nos quedarán? –preguntó en un susurro a la nada._

_._

_-¿Por qué piensas así? ¡Nunca voy a dejarte! –se exaltó él. La idea de abandonar a esa niña tan golpeada por la vida le caló hondo en el corazón, como una cuchilla de hielo._

_._

_-Algún día lo harás –dijo convencida, con su mirada clavada en la helada puesta de sol, evitando adrede los ojos acristalados del joven- Cuando Jaque acabe sus estudios y tu madre halla ahorrado lo suficiente, el dinero dejará de atarte al palacio. Probablemente te enamores de alguna muchacha del pueblo, te cases, formes una familia  y consigas un trabajo menos exigente para pasar tiempo con ellos–notando que su tono era algo reprochante, se corrigió muy rápidamente- Y eso está muy bien, no esperaría yo menos; mereces todo eso y mucho más._

_._

_Negó, cerrándose  infantilmente a la idea- No te voy a abandonar. ¡Lo juro!_

_._

_Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por las palabras de su protector. Jackson le tenía mucho cariño y ella lo tenía muy presente. Lo correcto sería liberarlo en ese instante de su promesa, decirle que eso no la haría feliz, y que en algún momento ella estaría contenta de verlo partir._

 

_._

_Pero… a él no podía mentirle._

_._

_Permitiendo que su juventud tomase control de su cuerpo, volteó a verlo con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos color cielo._

_._

_-¿Siempre cuidarás de mí, Jackson?_

_._

_Sus pupilas se encontraron, y él, sin apartarlas de las de ella ni por un segundo, tomó su mano, besando delicadamente su dorso- Siempre, mi princesa._

_._

.

 

 

.

 

 

Un tenso silencio se formó, cada guardián inmerso en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Tooth habló muy suavemente, como el aleteo de sus ayudantas.

 

.

 

-¿Qué pasó, Jack?

 

.

 

-Yo… morí.

 

.

 

La historia de su muerte ya todos la sabían. Él había dado su vida por Jaqueline, y hombre de la luna lo compensó volviéndolo un espíritu.

 

.

 

Lo que antes no tenían en mente y ahora sí, era que había dejado detrás más que una hermana destrozada y una madre con el corazón roto. Había roto una promesa.

 

.

 

Jack miró a Elsa, su Elsa, tan imponente en esa estatua, tan bella con su vestido gris roca. Cómo desearía poderla haber visto en persona, estar ahí en su coronación, acompañarla en su solitaria libertad y llevarla junto a Anna de regreso a Arandelle…

 

.

 

Tan bien la conocía que imaginaba todo lo sucedido luego de su defunción. En su cabeza se formó la imagen del Rey Edward entrando a los aposentos de su hija, con el rostro fruncido por el dolor y la preocupación. La manera cordial en la que la invitaría a sentarse a su lado en la cama. LA reticencia de Elsa a acercarse, y su posterior decisión de permanecer en la otra punta del cuarto. Casi podía oír a su majestad decir “Elsa, cariño… lo siento mucho”, y a su pequeña princesa, horas más tarde, ya sola, gritando  frustrada y dolorida al cuadro suyo (que el pintor real había hecho a sus 14), con la voz ronca de tanto repetir “Eres un mentiroso… ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Me dejaste sola!”.

 

.

 

Se le partía el corazón de solo pensarlo, y eso que no había estado presente. El dolor de Elsa era algo  con lo que no sabía lidiar, no por falta de experiencia, si no por lo triste que le resultaba.

 

.

 

Finalmente, Norte suspiró y posó una mano en el delgado hombro del adolescente.

 

.

 

-Jack, yo…

 

.

 

-Niño paleta –interrumpió Conejo, con sus ojos clavados en los números bajo el epitafio- Estos números dicen: 1815-1838. ¿Es…?

 

.

 

La tristeza en los ojos el guardián de la diversión se hizo más profunda.

 

.

 

-Sí –interrumpió- Es correcto. Jamie me ayudó a confirmarlo… Elsa murió cinco años después de su coronación, a sus 23 años. En el Diario de Anna cuentan el duelo que pasó Arandelle después de perder a su reina. Duró un año completo.

 

.

 

-¿El Diario de Anna?

 

.

 

-Es un libro que escribió su hermana, Anna de Arandelle, luego de que murió Elsa.

 

.

 

Luego de eso, permanecieron mucho sin pronunciar palabra. Daban gracias, por primera vez, que en ese pueblo tan apartado de todo nadie creyera en ellos, que ahí se pensara en las pascuas y navidades como “fiestas consumistas”, y en el hada de los dientes como “bobadas”. Podían estar tranquilamente parados en medio de un parque, y nadie armaría un alboroto.

 

.

 

-Y –carraspeó Norte, cortando la tensión con su grave voz- ¿Cómo pasó?

 

.

 

-¡Norte! –Reprochó Hada, mirándolo molesta- Esto ya ha de ser muy doloroso para él, no lo empeores –ordenó, firme, con preocupación maternal en el fondo de sus pupilas violetas.

 

.

 

-No, está bien –suspiró el joven, sacudiendo sus hebras blanquecinas para evaporar sus pensamientos- Fue en la guerra. Elsa se enteró que varias mujeres de su pueblo eran  secuestradas y traficadas en un pueblo pequeño pero poderoso, cerca de sus límites. Juntó sus tropas y ofreció un trato: devolvían a las mujeres sanas y salvas, y ella  no los exterminaba. Ellos se negaron, y no le quedó más remedio que declarar guerra abierta. Envió a Anna y su marido a un reino aliado para protegerlos en caso de que se saliera de control la situación. Para ese entonces, tenía un control aceptable de sus poderes, por lo que decidió quedarse en una tienda en la retaguardia del campo de batalla. Ahí ayudaba a los soldados heridos, congelando sus heridas para anestesiarlos mientras los cosían, además de enviar nevadas a los ojos de los enemigos para nublarles la vista. Con su ayuda, ganaron. Pero una noche, un general enemigo consiguió entrar a su tienda y le lanzó una flecha. Ella reaccionó e intentó esquivarla, pero esta la rozó –cerró los párpados- Tenía veneno.

 

.

 

Eso fue todo, Hada no pudo pasar un segundo más sin abrazarle. Conejo no sabía dónde mirar ni que decir, el cerebro congelado estaba triste y él no tenía idea de que hacer, como ayudar…

 

 

.

 

En los brazos de su amiga, Jack tuvo que esforzarse por no llorar.

 

.

 

\- No lo entienden chicos, ella nunca dejó de creer en mí. En el diario de Anna, está escrito que Elsa pasaba una noche al mes en las orillas del lago donde morí, confiando que algún día yo volvería. Ella decía que yo no me había ido, que sentía que seguía allí, en alguna parte. Ella…

                                                    

.

 

No pudo continuar. Saber que había roto su promesa… peor aún, que la había _olvidado_ … era mucho para soportar. Por eso los había llevado allí, porque era demasiado doloroso guardarlo todo para sí.

 

.

 

Sandman empezó a formar imágenes sobre su cabeza, intentando preguntar. Norte lo miró de reojo y luego a Jack, traduciendo.

 

.

 

-Sandy quiere saber porque no fuiste a ver el palacio del que hablaste, el de hielo.

 

.

 

-Por qué… Ella lo creó para esconderse y estar sola, según lo que encontramos en _google_. SI entro allí, ¿no estaría metiéndome en su santuario, en su paraíso personal?

 

.

 

Tooth miró al cielo. La noche ya había caído, y la luna brillaba con fuerza, como queriendo decir algo.

 

.

 

-Jack… Creo, creo que hombre de la Luna quiere que vayas.

 

.

 

El guardián del asombro observó a Manny.

 

.

 

\- Es cierto, él quiere que visites ese lugar. Quizás te ayude a sentirte mejor contigo mismo. Después de todo, ella iba al lago, ¿no? Sería algo así como cerrar algún ciclo.

 

.

                                                                                                                                                           

Luego de pensarlo unos minutos, el guardián de la diversión asintió, algo inseguro. Le debía eso a Elsa.

 

.

 

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?

 

.

 

Antes de poder contestarle, una legión de haditas salidas de la nada rodeó a su jefa, chillando a la vez, exigiendo coordenadas. Aterrada por haber olvidado su trabajo, empezó a soltar direcciones a toda velocidad, olvidando la recién hecha pregunta. Conejo se le acercó e intentó calmarla (a él le quedaban varios meses hasta pascuas). Por otro lado, Norte recordó que estaban en Noviembre y empezó a rascarse nerviosamente los tatuajes de “Bueno” y “Travieso”. Mientras tanto, Sandy ya comenzaba a soltar hilos de su arena dorada aquí y allá.

 

.

 

Obviamente, el albino negó.

 

.

 

-Todos están ocupados, y es algo que debo hacer solo. Gracias de todas formas.

 

.

 

Luego de insistir un rato, finalmente logró que todos se marcharan. Luego de varios abrazos de Hada, un torpe intento de consuelo de Conejo, la promesa de dulces de Norte y una palmeada de Sandy, por fin quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

 

.

 

Suspiró y volvió a acariciar el rostro de la estatua.

 

.

 

-Bueno, ellos son mis amigos. Algo raros, lo sé, en especial el Canguro, pero estoy seguro de que los amarías, y ellos a ti. Aunque bueno, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Suspiró- ¿Sabes? Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en todo, desde que vi mis recuerdos. En ti, en mí, en… lo que sentía en aquel momento. Y no pude dejar de preguntarme que habría ocurrido de haber vivido aquel día. Si hubiera revisado el hielo antes de llevar a Jaque allí, si hubiera elegido otra actividad para mi día libre… ¿Qué crees tú? Yo… jamás habría roto mi promesa. Me hubiera quedado contigo. Te habría dicho, luego de pelear conmigo mismo por días, que te quería más profundamente de lo que aparentaba. Quizás te habría confesado que te amo. Una cosa es segura –acarició su duro cabello pulido, la trenza que tantas veces él le había hecho antes de acomodarla en un moño- No hubiera permitido que tu vida se extinguiera así, que murieras en esa guerra. Incluso muerto. Si no te hubiera olvidado por capricho de la luna, siendo espíritu habría hecho todo en mi poder para cuidarte. Siempre seré tu guardián, Els. Y aunque sea una promesa vacía e imposible de cumplir, pues ya no te tengo para cuidarte, es una que  mantendré siempre aquí –llevó la mano a su pecho. Luego, se esforzó y sonrió, como sabía que gustaba a su reina de las nieves- Bueno, ya me voy. Iré a visitar ese palacio tuyo. Y, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás decida volverlo mi guarida. No me gusta la idea de quedarme en un solo lugar, amo a los niños y lo sabes, pero también debe ser lindo tener un hogar al que volver, ¿no? Y este está muy cerca de ti, podré venir a verte- divagó, sonriendo- En fin, me voy. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

 

.

 

Con una tonta y algo torpe reverencia, Jack alzó un brazo, invocando a su amigo el viento. Voló sobre la ciudad, admirando el reino que Elsa había amado, el lugar donde él y su familia habían vivido. Tras una exhaustiva investigación, se enteró que luego de su muerte su madre y hermana habían sido mantenidas por Elsa, quién a pesar de la oposición de las Overland no aceptó trabajo alguno a cambio. También supo que Jaque se había casado con un buen hombre y que tuvieron dos hijos. Algunas generaciones atrás, sus descendientes se mudaron lejos, a Nueva York. Los visitó un par de veces, aunque ellos no pudieran verlos, e hizo que pasaran las mejores tardes nevadas de la historia. Anotó mentalmente volver allí el mes entrante.

 

.

 

Luego de unos minutos, sintió que perdía velocidad, señal inequívoca de que estaba llegando a destino. A pesar de haber visto antes el lugar, las fotos no hacían justicia a la realidad. Era asombroso.

 

.

 

Sin pudor, entró por una ventana. Era todo tan asombroso. Ni el calentamiento  global habría podido derretir las gruesas paredes de hielo, las finas esculturas talladas, los muebles perfectamente formados. Todo estaba finamente trabajado al detalle. Elsa si que se había debido deslomar creándolo.

 

.

 

Pasó varias horas mirándolo todo, probando la comodidad de las camas (los colchones de suave nieve y las mantas de piel de oveja, seguramente llevadas allí por Anna -para no pasar frío las noches que ambas escapaban del palacio-, eran tentadoramente cómodas) y la vista de cada  ventana. Finalmente, cuándo los primeros rayos del sol traspasaron el hielo, dando un brillo casi idílico a la estructura, se encontró a sí mismo en el balcón del cuarto de Elsa. Había sido reticente a entrar allí, se sentía violador de la privacidad de la reina. Pero luego recordó que habían compartido alcoba por mucho tiempo, y se animó a cruzar las puertas celestes transparentes.

 

.

 

La vista era sencillamente magnifica. Un valle de nieve se extendía frente a sus ojos, con sauces congelados creando un hermoso camino. Una fuente de hielo, con el agua congelada también, adornaba el final del sendero. Bancos y múltiples esculturas llenaban el espacio libre. Y un quiosco, en medio de todo ello (como la cereza del postre), terminaba de crear el efecto vivo y alegre que sin duda había querido la reina para su parque personal.

 

.

 

Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que veía, que no alcanzó a oír los suaves pasos a su espalda. Tampoco aquel jadeo asombrado llamó su atención.

 

.

 

Lo que sí consiguió parar su corazón y luego hacerlo latir desbocadamente, fue la suave, femenina y delicada voz, que preguntó en un susurro quebrado:

 

.

 

-Jackson… ¿Eres tú?

 

.

 

Giró lentamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

 

.

 

-¿Elsa?

 

.

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primer (y, de momento, única) historia de Frozen y El origen de los Guardianes, y fue subida hace tiempo en mi cuenta de Fanfiction (Miss Choco-chips). Ahora, como me uní a Ao3, quería probar subir alguna de mis historias ya publicadas aquí.   
> Esta pareja me gusta mucho, la verdad, pero como actualmente estoy muy metida en el fandom de Kuroko No Basket, dudo subir de ellos pronto. Pero, una nunca sabe.   
> Muchas gracias por leer. Ahora, como siempre, me despido igual que hago en cada una de mis historias.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Sin comentarios, no hay autoestima para autoras.
> 
> Sin autoestima para autoras, no hay ganas de escribir.
> 
> Sin ganas de escribir, no hay fanfics.
> 
> Sin fanfics, es el fin del mundo.
> 
> Salva el mundo: comenta.
> 
> .
> 
> .


End file.
